Immortal
by james.hofstetter
Summary: This is my first ever story so dont be too harsh on me haha, it is about all the gods, major and minor deitys, titans, giants, everyone is alive and Olympus has crumbled and they have had to move to a Modern day England. on hiatus
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1

So this is my first time at making a story and I really am into Greek Mythology so my story is set in Modern day England, All the gods are alive, major and minor deity's, old kings, amazons, giants, titans and so many more people. They are alive and shaking up society

It was nothing but a normal and boring morning for Ares, Get up and brush his teeth with blood toothpaste then set of up to Olympus. However when he got to Olympus today there was no one around so he headed to the throne room where he found Zeus. Ahh Ares I'm glad you're here, I was about to call a meeting. I have ordered an immediate evacuation of Olympus. The city is crumbling; the centre of Western Civilisation is changing once again. We are heading back to England but this time it is different. It's permanent; the fates have told us this.

What do we do then Zeus, we have to call a meeting of the 12 immediately then call a worldwide meeting of all gods, titans, amazons, giants, kings and queens. It must be done

2 Hours Later

ORDER, ORDER I TELL YOU

This is absolutely preposterous; I am not prepared to move back to England, not after last time said Athena

We have to, we have no choice Athena and I thought you of all people would understand. Now gather your things, we're moving to England.

The plane is ready for boarding my lord, we have enough seats to carry everyone, you must call them here now said Hermes

(This is an urgent call to everyone, you must proceed to the plane, we are about to take off in 20 minutes)

As soon as Zeus sent out that call there were thousands of people getting ready to board the plane, to name a few there was Alcyone, Phosphorus, Poseidon, Pallas, Heracles, Doris, Alastor and Pan.

(This is Captain Hermes speaking; we will be landing in England in approximately 9 hours and 52 minutes. Enjoy the ride)

Ares hated flying, for some reason he has always hated it so once Hermes had said this, he just sat back and shut eyes, not that he could get any sleep of course. Talk about the worst plane ride in history, Pan was playing music, Khione was making it snow. *Blurghhh* Ares had just been sick. "urgh now my god damn secrets out" As soon as Ares had been sick the rest of the plane burst out laughing but later quietened down

Oh thank the gods for that, only one more hour to go then I can start to set up my new home in England. Since Ares was part of the council of the 12 Olympians, he would be setting up home in London whereas Gods such as Boreas and Khione would be setting up home in Scotland. Ares was the god of war but he is often miss-interpreted as some sort of mean, nasty guy but really he was just a kind soul

"Olympians we have got through many phases, now we have got through this, I thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy England, I have no doubt that there is going to be trouble, plenty of it but we are here to stop it. Now and forever" Many people cheered at Zeus's speech but there was a few who was ready to brew some trouble, including Ares. He is the god of war after all.

As soon as the plane had landed and everyone had got out there was a sudden loud KABOOM.

**I know this was a really, really rubbish chapter, but as I say it's my first story, please review and leave comments, I'd like to know where I can go with this for my next chapter. What would you like to see etc… I think we could make this into a great story haha. I know I sort of focused on Ares in this chapter but I'll try and focus on a different character each chapter**


	2. Khione's Revenge

Chapter 2

Okay so I'm attempting a new chapter with people's comments taken in

**KABOOM, Olympus has crumbled**

"**What was that" everyone shouted and screamed**

"**Olympus in gone, gone for good, the fates we're right and we now have to make a new life here in Great Britain" said Zeus. "However we must set out a cover up story immediately for that explosion or we will have a conundrum on our hands"**

**There was a lot of gods that did not want to move, they had made a great home over the years, they were settled. One of these gods was Khione, the goddess of snow. She enjoyed her previous home and since she could not take her anger out on Zeus, she vented her anger all over England. Snow reports we're coming in wild, the whole of the UK was covered in snow, coming stronger by the minute and Khione was only just getting started**

"**Khione, this has to stop, you should not be punishing these people. What have they done wrong" said Helios (god of the sun). "It's time to call a meeting of the light, Apollo (chariot of the sun), Artemis (chariot of the night), Anatole (goddess of the sunrise) and Dysis (Goddess of the sunset). "I have called you here today because we need to do something about Khione, if she carries on the way she is doing, this home will be ruined too, we have to combat her power and bind it, so we can prevent her from releasing this much snow ever again. We must bind it so she can release snow once a month but in the winter months that would increase ten otherwise if you can't release her power she will die"**

"**How will we do this, we are not the most powerful gods in the worlds" said Dysis**

"**We may not be the most powerful, but we are the sun, we keep everyone warm and alive. You would be right to question in how to do this, what we need to do is form the five of ours power to create one luminescent ball of fire, and shoot it right at Khione" said Helios**

"**But by doing this we will sacrifice the days sun, the evening sunset, we will end up forming a lunar eclipse in the end and you realise this has not been done in a while" said Artemis**

"**There may not be a sunrise or a sunset to go back to if we don't do this now, I'm with you Helios. Let's give the mortals a spectacular sight" said Anatole**

**At this point Helios asked the rest of the gods in the chambers if they will be with him and they all said yes, what they had to do next was summon the power of the five and aim right at Khione.**

**Helios, Apollo, Artemis, Anatole and Dysis Chant together**

"**We are the five that gave the earth light**

**We are the ones to make it bright**

**Take the sun, Take the night, bring it together to make the power**

**We are here on this hour**

**To shoot a big ball of fire**

**Binding Khione's power"**

**As this was said, the five gods grabbed the big ball of light that had appeared, covering the whole of the UK, and shot it right at Khione, binding her powers, but also declaring her new home, she had no choice but to believe it now. Once Khione's power had been bind, the day turned to night and the moon covered the sun. The lunar eclipse, what a sight to see.**

**Well I attempted a new chapter, hope you liked what you read, I focused on Khione and the god's of sun and night. If I got a bit of mythology wrong or missed people out, I'm sorry. Anyways please review, fave if you want to. I'd really like to know your thoughts.**


	3. Pandora's Box

Chapter 3

It was a tough time for all the gods; everyone was losing hope in this new place they called home. Mainly they were losing hope because Elpis (spirit of hope) was missing and everyone seemed to become depressed especially Pheme (goddess of fame, renown and rumour) who was her daughter, she only gave one indication away of how to find her mother and that was…

"Three demigods must set out to find the Pandora's box, A child of Aphrodite, a child of Hermes and a child of Zeus must use their fame, travel and power into finding and opening this legendary box" said Pheme

As soon as this was said the three gods and goddesses summoned their three best children from the Half Blood camp and set them the mission

"Children, we have summoned you here today to set you your most important mission to date" said Hermes

"You must use your combined powers to find and open the legendary Pandora's Box" said Aphrodite

"Only if you do this, Hope will be restored the United Kingdom and to us the Greek Gods. Elpis needs to be returned" said Zeus

The three children set out from Mount Olympus to find this box but where could such a box be found and how?

"This is going to be difficult, how do we go about finding this" said Elizabeth

"Using my knowledge of the country, I know the most likely place for hope to be hidden in is where it is needed the least and in this country, the county of West Yorkshire needs no hope, they have too much of it, they are the picture of the country. We must set out for their immediately, the plane leaves in 30 minutes" Said Jamie

"I have an idea for us to open the box and to get us on that plane, my mother gave me a special gift, the gift of charm speak, I can tell the box to open, I can get anyone to give me anything and I will get what I want" As soon as Selena said this she showed them this power by charm speaking everyone in the airport in allowing them onto the plane

2 hours later

"While we were on that plane, I had a thought, I know where to look for the box, let's go to the Royal Armouries in Leeds, apparently there is a famous box on show there and will be moving into storage in 2 weeks" said Jamie

"Then let's get there immediately, I would really like to try out charm speaking on this box, it seems interesting to do" said Selena

As they moved closer and closer to the Royal Armouries they all sensed a bigger danger, they could feel the Pandora Box but they could also feel very dark creatures guarding it but when they got there and looked all around this box they could see nothing, they could hear nothing. What was going on?

"Selena your best to just open that box, we will deal with what comes out, when it comes out, if it comes out" said Elizabeth

"Pandora, Pandora, I ask you today to let us inside the famous box during this day" Said Selena

As soon as Selena had said this line Pandora herself who had rumoured to be dead for many a years emerged from the ground and spoke

"Ahh the young three, I was expecting you, you have approached my box, the box that currently holds hope but today I give you a challenge, if you wish to open this box you may do so but in doing this you will not only release Elpis but you will release ancient elemental spirits that will make it their mission to team up and raise Gaia who will overthrow the Greek Gods, this is your challenge, Raise hope and most likely die or let Elpis rot inside this box and watch the hope drawn" Said Pandora

"I Elizabeth, Child of Zeus, God of the Sky, Holder of the Lightning bolt ask you Pandora, keeper of the box to open it and release Elpis back to the world, if we have hope we will always have the hope to defeat Gaia and we will, let the Ancient Elementals do their worst"

"As you wish child of Zeus

Magic and light bind this box together

Take it all away and it will be like a feather

Hope is locked away in until this day

When the children of Zeus, Hermes and Aphrodite release in this Month of May

By the power of the four here on this hour

Open this box with this almighty power"

As soon as Pandora said this the box opened slowly and thousands upon thousands of elemental spirits flew out of the box and into the air around us while finally Elpis climbed out of the box

"Thank young children, thank you Pandora, without you I would be locked in there for eternity, for a reward, take these rings, they will bring hope to you wherever you are, if you ever feel down this will lift your spirits. Now take my hands I will take you back to Olympus where we have some explaining to do to your parents." Said Elpis

With a loud POP the five of them went back to Olympus

"Children you have released me from my bond with the box, it is no longer here in this world, it is gone forever until someone traps someone once more in my name, until then I bid you goodbye" said Pandora

The now four walked towards the throne room and they could laughter while many were shouting about the now problems with elementals

"Welcome back children, you have given us quite a bit of a problem with the spirits you released from the box and Elpis it is great to see you once more, you have brought back hope to us all and to the great nation of England. I praise you and I hope you will accept when we ask you to go on a mission bringing back hope to everyone. Now children we thank you and ask us to leave us and Elpis in peace to discuss things" said Zeus

"Yes my lord" said the children in chorus

"My lord I graciously accept the offer of bringing hope back and will do it to the best of my ability, these elementals that was released from the box I was trapped in are bad, they are ancient, from magic past that we do not understand any longer, they will raise Gaia and we will be trouble for us, each element must be responsed by the person domain so you my Lord will deal with the Air Elementals, Hades will deal with the Dark elementals and Poseidon with the Water elementals. There is so many more and I would love to discuss this further with you at a later date but for now I must be of and see my daughter" said Elpis

As this was said Elpis disappeared and the council of twelve was dismissed

Selena – Child of Aphrodite

Jamie – Child of Hermes

Elizabeth – Child of Zeus

**AN/ So I enjoyed writing a new chapter for this, I did struggle at times, I know I don't write long chapters but this is my longest yet for all 3 of my stories so I am immensely proud. Well if you enjoyed it please please review, follow, fave and I will gladly write more stories and chapters for you :) **


End file.
